An Undiscovered Love
by xo-Mookie-ox
Summary: There are lots of changes at Hogwarts this year. The girls plan a game night and a blonde ferret notices Hermione's new makeover.
1. To The Burrow

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 1: To the Burrow

"Hermione, dear! Wake up! The Weasley's will be here in an hour and a half to pick you up!"

"Okay Mom! I'm up!"

Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock. 'Ugh…9:30…I guess I better get up and finish packing and take a shower.' She pushed the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom across the hall and turned the water on to as hot as she could stand it.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back into her room wrapped only in a towel. She got dressed in a pair of semi-baggy jeans and a loose red t-shirt. She then proceeded to try and tame her waist length, frizzy hair. After giving up thinking it was hopeless, she went around her room collecting all of her school supplies and clothes that still needed to be packed into her trunk.

Once everything was packed neatly into her trunk, Hermione looked at the clock again. '10:50,' she thought, 'they'll be here soon. I can't wait to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron again!' She dragged her trunk down the steps and into the living room. There she found her mother and father sitting on the sofa, talking.

"Good morning, honey," her father said, "You all ready to go to the burrow for the rest of the summer?"

"Yeah dad. All packed up. I can't believe in 2 weeks I'll be starting my final year in Hogwarts!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Her mom said just as the flames in their fireplace turned green. A second later a tall man with bright red hair stepped out of the fireplace into the Granger's living room.

"Hey Mr. Weasley." Hermione said to the man.

"Why hello there Hermione! All ready," Mr. Weasley said. Then he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, "Hello Anne. Richard." Then he turned back to Hermione. "We better get going. Everyone can't wait to see you again."

"Okay. Bye mom. Bye dad! I'll see you during Easter break and I'll owl you once I get to Hogwarts."

"Okay honey. Have a good time this year. We love you." Anne said while giving her only daughter a huge hug.

Hermione smiled and after giving both her parents a few more hugs each, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow!"

She stepped out into the cozy living room of the Weasley's house. Sitting around waiting for her to arrive were her 3 best friends in the whole world. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all sitting on one couch. Also, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting around the room. When they saw her, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hermione," Ginny shrieked. The two girls hugged and jumped around, Ginny screaming for joy. After they were done Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys." She said while pulling them into a huge hug, while they gave replies.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "You'll be staying with Ginny in her room if you two would like to go and bring your stuff up there before lunch."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley." Hermione and Ginny grabbed a hold of her trunk (Mr. Weasley had come with it after Hermione) and made it up the stairs to Ginny's room. They put her trunk at the end of one of the bed and sat down onto Ginny's bed.

"Wow Gin, you look great!" Hermione exclaimed. It was true too. Ginny was a gorgeous 16 year old. She had the curves that every girl her age dreamed of, light skin with light freckles spread out across her nose and cheeks. She had beautiful red hair to her waist with natural highlights, and bright baby blue eyes. Ginny smiled. Every one of her teeth were a bright white and perfectly straight. Hermione's parents, who were both dentists, would be proud.

"Thanks 'Mione. So…when do you think you and my brother will FINALLY get together," the younger girl questioned.

"What makes you think we will? It's not like he even notices me." Hermione replied sadly. She had had a crush on Ron since third year. Maybe even before. She only realized it in the third year when she noticed how much she missed him when they had all of those fights.

"Doesn't notice you? Girl, you're all he ever sees! Don't you ever see him staring at you at school? He's liked you since _forever_," Ginny squealed, "Besides why wouldn't he notice you? You have a terrific figure. All you need to do is dress it right and with a little help from me, every guy in the whole damn school will look at the two of us! So…what do ya say? Ready for a make over," Ginny asked, her eyes bright with hope.

Hermione thought about it. Why shouldn't she get one? She wanted to look great for her final year at Hogwarts. Maybe Ron would notice her finally… "Okay Gin, but lets just shop for clothes and everything else until the day before we leave? Then I can wow everyone the next day?"

"Okay! We can get everything you will need for your new look and then the day before we can go get your hair done! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Well, we better go help your mom with dinner now." Hermione said. Her and Ginny got up and walked down stairs chatting. Hermione kept thinking all through dinner of what was going to happen and what she would look like. She wondered if Ron would like the new her when she's done…


	2. The Makeover

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 2-Surprises and the Makeover

The next three days were fun and relaxing. Harry, Ron, and Ginny played Quidditch with Fred and George while Hermione read a rook under the shade. Ginny and Hermione often took walks to their favorite spot about 20 minutes away from the house.

Their favorite spot was a grassy area that was placed right by a river that ran through the wood. It was very shady there and cool, quiet, and peaceful. Their favorite thing to do there was just to sit under one of the weeping willow tree placed in a circle around the clearing and just talk. It was a great place to picnic also.

Today Mrs. Weasley had packed them a nice picnic lunch for them to take out. On the way to the clearing they just enjoyed the quiet with only the sounds of nature disrupting it. Once they got to their destination they spread out the old flannel blanket under their favorite willow. They then spread out the arrangement of sandwiches, fruit salad, chips, and soda on it. They then sat themselves down for lunch. Lunch was a quiet thing, mainly because they were both hungry. But after lunch, the topic of conversation changed to Hermione's upcoming makeover.

"So…I was thinking," Ginny said," Tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley to get new robes and stuff for classes. Our booklists should be coming any time, but we will have to make a second trip so no one sees what we buy. Then the day after we can go to the muggle mall and get some hot outfits for you to wear during the weekends. Sunday we can go and buy your makeup and any accessories you want. Then next Friday we can go to this wizard hair salon and get your hair highlighted and defrizzed and buy all of the hair supplies you'll need. How's that sound to you?"

"Wow Gin. It all sounds great. This is gonna be so much fun! I'm really excited about getting this makeover now." I said. I really was excited.

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you didn't want to do. ," Ginny said, "Although this would be an exception since you're going to get this makeover whether you like it or not." She added as an afterthought.

"Well gee, thanks for giving me a choice." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." Ginny laughed.

We talked and laughed for a few more hours before packing up and heading back to the burrow. When we got inside we thanked Mrs. Weasley for making us a lunch and went into the living room. We saw Harry and Ron in a corner playing a game of wizard's chess. Ron was winning as usual. They looked up and saw us and beckoned us over to them.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on the floor next to Ron, Ginny sat across from me next to Harry.

"Hey. What have you two been up to all morning and afternoon?" Harry said, distracted because Ron's queen was taking his knight at the time.

"Oh…nothing much really. We just went for a walk." Ginny replied looking at me while smirking.

"Yeah, just girl talk. Stuff that you wouldn't be interested in." I added.

"Uh-huh. Riiight. Anyways I wonder when we'll get our school letters. They're rarely ever this late in coming." Ron said, changing the subject.

"Well….they'll probably come within the next few days. I wonder who our new DADA teacher will be. And who the new head will be." I answered.

"What are you talking about?" all three of them said.

"I'm talking about the new head boy and girl you dolts." I laughed at the expressions on their face.

"We know that 'Mione, but we all know that you'll be chosen for head girl. Dumbledore would have to be a nutcase to _not _choose you as head girl!" Ron said.

"Oh…I dunno. I mean there are plenty of other girls who would do a better job than me." I replied nervously.

"Whatever Hermy. You know you'll make it." Harry said.

"Let's just drop the subject. And I told you a million times not to call me Hermy, Harry. You know I've hated that name ever since Hagrid told Grawp to call me that…" I shuddered thinking of that day in 5th year.

"Okay Hermy," Ron said, smirking evilly.

"Ha ha. Very funny _Ronald. _You know I hate that name as I have just told Harry for the millionth time. So don't call me that again unless-" I got cut off by Mrs. Weasley coming in to tell us to come set the table for dinner.

The next morning I woke up excited. I tried shaking Ginny awake, but she just mumbled and rolled over. I guess 7:30 was too early for her. I went off to take a shower. It felt good to have the hot water run over my body, relaxing me. I washed my hair with my favorite apple shampoo and conditioner. I then got out and wrapped a towel around both my hair and body. I then went back upstairs to Ginny's room only to find my best friend still sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Ginny wake up." I whispered, shaking her slightly, "come on. You want to get up and get a shower before we go shopping, remember?"

I had to jump back out of the way while Ginny shot out of bed to get to the bathroom to shower. 'Hmm.. I guess that woke her up' I though. I giggled to myself and proceeded to get dressed for a day of shopping. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I then tried to get my hair into a less busy state than it always was. After about 15 minutes I finally gave up. Ginny came back in and dressed in a jean skirt and dark green tank top. It looked really good with her hair and complexion.

We ran downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley fixing breakfast. It looked like scrambled eggs with cheese, lots of bacon, biscuits, and fresh fruit. It smelled great.

"Hogwarts letter came a few minutes ago dears. They are on the table for you." Mrs. Weasley said. Me and Ginny ran over to them and opened our respected letters.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that after careful selection we have chosen you to be the new Head Girl. You're new badge is included along with your list of school supplies for the upcoming year. We also would like to note that we have made a few changes this year. One of which is that if you would like, you are permitted to wear muggle clothing any time you would like this year. We will be having an important meeting for the heads and prefects a 11:15 on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September._

_Sincerely Your Head of House,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

'Wow' I thought. 'I can't believe I made head girl! And we get to wear muggle clothes anytime now! This year is gonna be great!' I looked up grinning. The boys had come down and finished their letters while I was reading.

"I made head girl!" I yelled.

"Knew you would 'Mione." they both replied giving me hugs. I looked over at Ginny. She was still staring in shock at her letter.

"Gin, you okay?" I asked, concerned. I got no reply but she handed me her letter to read. I took it from her and read it.

_Ms. Ginny Weasley,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been made prefect again this year. We also have decided that you are permitted, if you choose so, to move up into the 7th year. We have decided to try with just a few students and you have been nominated for this change. Please owl us back if you would not like to move up and will understand. We have included both 6th and 7th year booklists for whichever you choose…._

The rest was all about the new muggle clothing rule. I was just as shocked. Mrs. Weasley took the letter from me and read it. Her eyes scanned it quickly and she let out a sob.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so proud of you! Are you going to?"

"Is she going to what?" Ron said. Of course Harry and Ron had not read the letter that was now on the ground.

"Move to the 7th year. And I think I'm going to move up. I can graduate with you guys then!" Ginny said, coming out of shock. She was now really excited. Both of us got up and started hugging each other, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe we're going to have the same classes now! This is going to be so much fun Gin!"

"I know! And…." She dropped her voice, "we don't have to buy new robes and uniforms now!"

"I didn't think of that. How 'bout we go get the stuff we'll need for school and tomorrow we can continue with our plans." I suggested.

"That's a great idea 'Mione. Hey mom? Can we go to Diagon Alley to buy our school stuff? Please?" Ginny begged.

"I guess so honey; just make sure you all stick together. You can head on over after breakfast and the boys get ready. Okay?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks mum."

Everyone hurried up and sat down while Mrs. Weasley put breakfast on the table. They piled food into their plates and started shoveling food into their mouths. After they were all full Harry and Ron went to go get dressed, Hermione wrote a letter to send to her parents about the good news, and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clean up.

"Oh honey. I'm so proud of you. You are going to be graduating a year ahead of everyone else. And you made prefect again! We _must _buy you a present, Ron got a new broom, and Bill got a new pet, as did Percy. It's only fair that you get something too!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. The smile had been on her face ever since she read the letter and it didn't seem like it would be coming off any time soon.

"Oh mom, can I get a new pet too? A new kitten. Or a new puppy not that school has allowed dogs as pets too! Can I please?" Ginny asked.

Sure honey. I'm just so proud of you." Mrs. Weasley said while hugging her only daughter.

A half hour later Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all flooed to Diagon Alley. They bought all of their school supplies and then went into 'Pet Emporium'. Hermione and Ginny looked forever before Ginny finally found a pet that she was happy with.

"Aww…look how cute she is. This is the perfect pet for me 'Mione! What do you think?" Ginny gushed.

"I think she is perfect for you too Gin." I said.

It was the cutest little puppy ever. She was an adorable 3 month old border collie. Most of her fur was a snowy white. Her back left paw was covered in black fur at the bottom, as was the tip of her tail. She also had a little black patch over her right eye and her left ear was completely black also. She jumped up with her paws on top of the cage and wagged her tail while we both pet her. Ginny picked her up while we went to get the rest of the stuff we were going to buy. We picked out a light blue collar and leash, puppy chow, food bowls, chew toys, and doggy treats. We went to pay at the register and then fit the collar on Ginny's new puppy. We clipped the leash on and walked outside and down the street where we met up with Ron and Harry.

"Hey Ron, check out your sister's new pet." Harry laughed while petting the dog.

"It better not be an evil cat like Crookshanks was." Ron said turning around.

We started walking down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what's his name Gin?" Ron asked.

"It's her Ron. And we haven't picked a name yet." Ginny replied. Me and Ginny tried to think of different names for her. When we arrived we still hadn't picked out a name. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had created a little party for us all. Ron and Harry were prefects too. Mrs. Weasley prepared all of our favorite foods and there was a banner that said 'Congratulations' in rainbow writing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"OMG! Ginny I think I have a name for the little one!" I squealed. It was after the party and we were lying in bed with the puppy curled up sleeping at Ginny's feet. "How about you name her Gizmo?"

"Wow. That is a great name for her! What do you think Gizmo?" she looked at the puppy who woke up and pranced over to lick her all over the face. "I guess it's a keeper. Oh well….we better go to sleep. We have TONS of shopping to do tomorrow. G'night."

The next day we went to the muggle mall. We went into a popular teen clothing store. Ginny went berserk. As soon as we got in she started grabbing almost everything off of every rack that was in sight.

"Okay 'Mione. Into the dressing room and start trying everything on! You have to show me absolutely everything too. Mmkay?" Ginny said all in a rush while pushing me into the room with the huge pile of clothes about 10 minutes after we arrived.

The first thing I did was separate everything into piles by category. These dressing rooms were pretty big for that. I put jeans in one pile, t-shirts in another, sweaters in a third, skirts in a fourth, and miscellaneous in a last pile. I grabbed the first pair of jeans on top of the pile. They were a light blue with dark blue sparkly stars at the bottom. They were low rise and flared out at the bottom. I then picked out a dark blue v-neck cashmere sweater that hugged me nicely. I was kind of nervous about it because it showed some cleavage. I stepped outside to show Ginny.

"Pants yes, sweater maybe." She said.

I went back into the dressing room and put the jeans into a definitely pile and the sweater into a maybe pile. I then tried on a short black skirt and a silver halter. After showing Ginny they both made their way into the definitely pile. Next came some tight black jeans that faded towards the bottom and a maroon long sleeved shirt that hugged my curves. They both went into the yes pile, being as they were both Ginny's and my favorites. 3 hours later I was finally finished. I think I might have tried on the whole store. Every time I was done with the clothes in the changing room Gin decided to bring back more. We went to pay for everything and then went into a Payless Shoe Store. There I bought about 15 pairs of shoes. After paying for them we headed to the food court, our arms loaded down with bags and boxes. We got some Chinese food and found a table. After we were done we headed back to the burrow.

We then deposited all of our shopping on the floor, collapsed on our beds and fell asleep. We were exhausted.

The next few days were a blue to me. The day after our shopping spree we went to get all the makeup I would need. Finally it was the day before we would leave to go to Hogwarts for our final year there. Ginny and I had finished most of our packing the day before and were planning to finish later tonight. Right now we were heading to the hair salon. I was so nervous. 'I can't believe I've went through with all of this so far' I thought. As soon as we walked in Ginny told the stylist everything that she wanted to get done to my hair. A lady led me over to a sink with a chair in front. I leaned my head back while she cleaned my hair with shampoo and conditioner that the lady said she had added a potion into the shampoo and conditioner that would permanently 'de-frizz' my hair. After that they layered my hair and added in some permanent light honey colored highlights.

"OMG! I love it 'Mione!" Ginny said when we walked out. I did too. My once bushy, uncontrollable hair now hung down my back into soft natural curls. You couldn't even tell I got highlights because they looked so natural. We went back and finished packing without seeing anyone. We wanted to wow them the next morning. I fell in bed that night with a huge smile on my farce thinking of how everyone would react the next day.


	3. Changes at Hogwarts

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 3-Changes at Hogwarts

Ginny and I woke up early the next morning. We took turns in the shower and went upstairs to get ready. I had picked out my outfit the night before. I chose my black jeans and an orange shirt along with a pair of boots I bought. I quickly changed into my clothes and dried my hair with the blow dryer. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts so that I could use magic. I put on some eyeliner and clear lip gloss for makeup. I looked over at Ginny to see if she was ready to go. She was. She had picked out almost the same outfit as me. But instead of an orange shirt she had on a baby blue one. We finished some last minute packing and went downstairs with our trunks.

When we arrived in the kitchen everyone was eating breakfast. Harry and Ron were half asleep and not even out of their pajamas yet.

"Morning Ginny," Harry said glancing up sleepily, "Morning Hermi-what happened to you!" he shouted, now fully awake. Mrs. Weasley and Ron looked up at the sudden yelling. Mrs. Weasley smiled while Ron stared with his mouth hanging open.

"I gave her a makeover," Ginny answered for me, "and Ron, please close your mouth. You look like a fish."

"You look very nice dear." Mrs. Weasley said. I smiled at her in thanks. I then turned to Ron and Harry who still hadn't said anything.

"Wow. Y-y-you…amazing…wow." Ron stuttered, not being able to complete a sentence.

"I think what Ron is TRYING to say is that you look amazing 'Mione. You really do" Harry said.

"Thanks guys. It's really all Ginny who did this." I blushed looking at the floor.

"Well dears. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. We need to leave within the hour so we don't miss the train" Mrs. Weasley said, heading upstairs to make sure everyone was packed up. Ginny and I sat down and started eating.

We ate quickly and then brought our trunks out into the back of the car and then piled in and set off towards Kin's Cross Station. We said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after we got on the platform. Afterwards we headed onto the train to look for an empty compartment. After we found one, we loaded our trunks onto the luggage rack. A few minutes later we were joined by Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville.

"OMG! You look absolutely great 'Mione!" Lavender and Parvati squealed. I got up and hugged everyone telling them thanks whenever they told me how great I looked. We all sat down and talked about our summers. It turned out that Luna had been moved into our year also. I looked down at my watch.

"Guys. I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall in five minutes. It shouldn't take that long. I'll be back soon." I said as I got up and left the compartment. I headed towards the front of the train to meet my head of house. When I got to the first compartment I walked in to see McGonagall sitting on a chair.

"Welcome Miss Granger. Congratulations on making head girl. I'm very proud of you. Now you won't find out who the head boy is until the feast in a few hours. I will just explain to you the duties of being head girl and you will find out the rest later. Firstly, you and the head boy will make a schedule for the times yourselves and the prefects will be patrolling the halls. You will also be planning Hogsmeade visits on weekends, once or twice a month. You, along with the head boy and prefects will be planning major events that happen this year. You are allowed to take points for punishments as long as it fits the crime committed. That seems about all for now. Do you have any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked me after she was done telling me the basic rules of being head girl.

"Um…I can't think of any Professor." I said.

"Very well then. You may leave now." McGonagall said, "Oh! And Miss Granger, note that if you abuse your privileges as head girl you will be stripped of your title"

"You don't have to worry about me Professor." I smiled, walking out the door. I walked back to the compartment filled with my friends. It felt like as soon as I got comfortable the door opened once more revealing our least favorite people.

Draco Malfoy surrounded by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. 'Wow, Malfoy's gotten pretty damn sexy over the summer…WAIT! What am I thinking! Malfoy? Sexy? Bad Hermione…"I thought as I looked him over. He grew a few inches and was now about 6'1" and very muscular. 'Quidditch does wonders for a guy's body' I thought and almost immediately try to cross the thought out of my mind. His platinum blonde hair fell just below his ears and was surprisingly not slicked back as it usually was. It hung messily around his face, some of it falling in front of his cold, stormy grey eyes.

"Well…look who we have here…Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, Loony, Longbottom, Brown, Patil, Finnegan, and Thomas. No mudblood? I guess she finally realized that she doesn't belong here. But who is this?" Malfoy drawled in his slow, sexy voice, 'STOP thinking about how sexy Malfoy is Hermione!" I saw that he was staring right at me. 'Does he not recognize me?' I thought to myself. 'Well this could prove to be very fun.' I looked at my friends and saw that they were staring at Malfoy crazily. I winked at them all, silently telling them that I had a plan. I looked back at Malfoy to hear him start talking again.

"You know gorgeous, you shouldn't be hanging out with this lot. Why don't you come join me in my compartment?" He said, smiling. 'Eww…don't even wanna know what he meant by that. Wait…is he smiling? I don't think I have ever seen him smile before. He should do it more often' I thought as I got up and slowly started to walk over to him. This was going to be fun…..

Draco's POV

I left my compartment to meet Professor Snape and arrived about 5 minutes late. He told me all of the rules about being head boy and how I wouldn't meet the head girl until the feast tonight and blah blah blah. After he was done talking I left to go find Potty, Weasel and the mudblood. It was so much fun to torture them. As I walked down the train I ran into Crabbe and Goyle. They really were cool guys, not the brightest in the world, but not as dumb as everyone thought them to be. I finally found the compartment I had been searching for but it was fuller than I had anticipated. Oh well, more people to torture. Must be my lucky day. I opened the door and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Well…look who we have here…Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, Loony, Longbottom, Brown, Patil, Finnegan, and Thomas. No mudblood though? I guess she finally realized that she doesn't belong here. But who is this?" I said, well really drawled but same difference. I looked at the gorgeous girl sitting next to the weaselette. 'Why would someone this hot be sitting in a compartment of these losers? She should be sitting with me. We could have some great fun. Maybe she's one of those exchange students that Snape told me about. She just must be confused on who the better wizards are. I better help her there. Time to work my magic' I put on my best smile. The one that all the girls fall for.

"You know gorgeous, you shouldn't be hanging out with this lot. Why don't you come join me in my compartment?" I asked her. She just smiled as she got up and walked over to me. 'Wow. This must really be my lucky day.' I thought as she got closer. Her beautiful, deep, honey colored eyes looked familiar but I just brushed it off.

"Now Malfoy. Tell me why I should join you and leave 'this lot'." She said, walking even closer. 'I wonder how she knew my name…' I thought. 'No matter…I want her. Can't have her hanging out with Potty and Weasel.

"Call me Draco." I said to the mystery woman. As she got closer to me. "And why would you hang out with this group when you and I could be having so much more fun?" She was really affecting me, being this close. I could smell her. She smelled of peaches. No other girl had ever affected me this long.

She pressed up against me as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Too bad I'm here with them then isn't it? I would hate to be rude though and they don't seem to like you much do they? But I could always squeeze you in later, if you really want. After the feast." She whispered, gently pushing me out of the compartment. All I could do was nod. "See you later." She whispered before nipping my ear and shutting the door in my face. I heard mumbling and then it was silent. I tried to go back in but I guess she put a locking and silencing charm on the compartment. 'Man, she is so bloody hot. No other girl has ever been able to turn me on that quickly.' I thought as I headed back to my compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. 'I can't wait for the feast to be over tonight'

Hermione's POV

'I can't believe I just did that.' I thought as I put a silencing and locking spell on the door. I turned around to see everyone's faces shocked. Except for Ron's. I couldn't really read his expression. I grinned, "That was great!" I laughed, not being able to hold it in any longer. Everyone just looked at me like I grew another head. I stopped laughing and told them what I told Malfoy. Pretty soon they were all laughing, except Ron. I wondered what was up with him. I walked over and sat down next to him while everyone was discussing how great that trick was and how Malfoy was going to flip tonight at the feast tonight.

"Are you okay, Ron?" I asked him quietly so no one else would hear.

"No…You killed me 'Mione. I thought you were serious about everything you were doing. I thought that no one could act that well. I thought that you were fraternizing with the enemy because you actually fancied Malfoy! I thought that she has no idea how she is breaking my heart does she? I've fancied you for years 'Mione. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend later. Only because Harry gave me enough courage to ask you out, he said you liked me and would say yes. I guess Harry was wrong though. You don't like me. Why would you when you could have Malfoy. I saw how he was looking at you. So just go Hermione. Go." He said sadly, looking away from me.

"You liked me? You…liked…me?" I asked, completely shocked. Ginny said he did but I thought she was just trying to make me feel better about him not liking me.

"Yes. I have. But it doesn't matter 'Mione." He replied quietly.

"Ron. I like you. I have for years. I just thought that you would never like me back so I never tried to show you my feelings." He just looked at me like I was lying. Like he wanted me to prove to him that I had liked him for as long as I say I did. I had enough of it. I couldn't take it any longer. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. I brought his lips to mine. It was what I had wanted for a long time. After a while Ron started to kiss back. He was a good kisser. Better than Krum for sure. After another minute or so we broke apart to the sound of clapping and cheering.

"It's about time!" All of our friends yelled at us, grinning like crazy. I just blushed. I didn't notice that Luna was not joining in on the yelling and cheering because I was too happy. All that mattered was the Ron liked me. My crush of many years actually liked me back! I never thought it would happen. After the excitement calmed down we just sat in silence. When the train stopped we left the compartment and headed towards the carriages. Ginny, Harry, Ron and I got a carriage while everyone else went separate ways. Once we got to the castle we joined up with Neville, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati. We all sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to begin.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he realizes who you are 'Mione!" Harry said.

"I know. He is so going to flip when Dumbledore announces you head girl. It's going to be hilarious." Ginny laughed. I just smiled because Dumbledore had just risen about to announce the sorting. The hall soon quieted down.

"I just have a quick announcement to make before we do the sorting tonight. We have decided to host exchange students from an American wizarding school. These students will be sorted tonight along with the incoming first years. We hope you treat them kindly during their stay here over the year. Now, time for the sorting!" Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands and the giant doors to the great hall opened to reveal Professor Mcgonagall came through carrying the three-legged stool with the sorting hat on top. A line of nervous first years along with older students walked in line behind her. She walked to the front of the hall and set the stool down. She then turned to the students about to be sorted.

"I will call you by name and you will come and sit on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head and it will sort you into one of the four houses. You will be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Mcgonagall said. "Fryer, Benny" she called. A small first year walked up. He was very shaky as he walked up to the stool. He sat down while Mcgonagall place the hat on his head. After about a minute he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ten minutes later Lauren Thomas was put into Ravenclaw, Tim Weaver was put into Hufflepuff, Aaron Thorn and Erin Stover was put into Gryffindor, and Kyle Holder was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry's POV

I was sitting there watching the sorting partially. I was also talking to Ron about quidditch quietly. I'm not exactly sure how long of how many students had been sorted. I glanced up every once in a while. I looked up when I heard Carmen McAdams was called. My eyes were frozen to the beauty that was walking up towards the stool. She was absolutely stunning. She looked about my age. She looked to be about 5'5". Her hair was caramel color with dark blonde highlights streaked through her layered hair. She had brown eyes that sparkled in reflection of the millions of candles floating in the air. She was wearing dark hip hugger jeans and a tight sapphire blue halter top. I was mesmerized as she sat on the stool.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked me. When I didn't give him and answer he looked up to where I was looking I assume because he then asked me if I fancied the new chick.

"Of course he doesn't Ron. He doesn't even know her. You shouldn't judge someone by their looks." Hermione said, butting into the conversation. I ignored both of them. I just sat and waited for the sorting hat to sort her. I hoped that it would place her into Gryffindor. I wanted to get to know her. I waited with bated breath as the hat was placed on her head. It seemed like forever before the hat shouted its decision.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. 'Damn' I thought. 'Now I am never going to have a chance to get to know her. Damn slytherins will corrupt her.' I looked away and waited for the sorting to be over so we could eat.

Hermione's POV

I watched as Harry looked devastated that Carmen McAdams got sorted into Slytherin. 'Maybe he did sort of fancy her' I thought. Finally the sorting was over. Dumbledore stood up, said a few words, and then announced the start of the feast. Sure enough the tables magically filled up with food. After the feast Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now that we are all stuffed with delicious food we must discuss more important matters. As you all know we have made many changes to school rules at Hogwarts. We have allowed you all to wear muggle clothing to your classes and not just on weekends so that you can be more comfortable in class. We have also moved talented students up a year or two. There is one more big change that must be announced at the moment. As you know we have been trying for many years to create house unity. Especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We are trying something new this year. Sixth years and below will still live in their normal common rooms. However, now we have split the seventh years into groups of twenty. These twenty students will share a commons and you will each have your own room. There will be four floors of rooms for you to choose from to sleep in. Each floor will share a bathroom. Since you are all seventh years we decided that you should all be able to decorate your own room. We have four lists up here telling you all where your tower is. You will find your name and pick up a map. Then you are free to do whatever you wish until curfew, as long as it follows school rules. I suggest you all go soon. Oh and I forgot to announce your new head boy and girl. Your head boy this year will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" Dumbledore said. Everyone applauded politely while slytherins cheered. Dumbledore clapped and it quieted down. "And your head girl for the year will be Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" Almost the whole hall was clapping for me as I stoop up. I looked over at Malfoy to see a shocked look on his face. I could only imagine what he was thinking. "Now off to bed, classes will begin next week so you all have time to adjust to the changes." Dumbledore concluded sitting back down.

Everyone stood up from their tables. First through sixth years went to the normal houses while the seventh years headed to the papers posted in the front.

"I hope we're all together." I said as we were walking up to the signs. We waited a bit for it to clear so we could find our names on one of the lists.

"I found mine!" I yelled. I looked down the list. "Yes! We're all…to…gether." I broke off as I finished reading the names of the other people in our tower. This was gonna be hell.

Tower 1

_Gryffindor-Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan_

_Slytherin-Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Carmen McAdams, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe_

_Ravenclaw- Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Lauren Thomas_

_Hufflepuff-Hannah Abbot, Tim Weaver, Ernie McMillan_

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed when he saw the list. "Why do we get stuck with Malfoy! This is so unfair. How is this going to help promote house unity? So bloody unfair…" Ron said. He continued mumbling the rest of the way to the tower. Our portrait was of the Hogwarts crest with a purple background. We said the password (mert the hedgehog) and one by one entered the room.

My jaw dropped when I looked around. It was a big room. The walls were a creamy white color and the carpet was super fluffy and a dark chocolate brown color. There were four leather couches surrounding a glass coffee table. Along one wall were shelves filled with books. On closer inspection I discovered that there were books by both wizards and muggles. There were an assortment of chairs placed around the fireplace and big wooden tables to do work on. There was a door that led to a kitchen for us. There was a big stair case that spiraled up (I'm assuming) four floors. Me, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna ran up to the fourth floor of rooms and picked out which ones we wanted. There were all white and plain I guess that's what Dumbledore meant b decorating our rooms. I ran downstairs and said goodnight to everyone and gave Ron a kiss. I went back upstairs to start decorating my room

I made the walls a deep purple and the border, trim, and all wood was silver. I then put big silver polka dots on the wall. My sheets were silk and silver in color. On top was a fluffy, royal purple duvet on top. The pillows were silver and purple. The floors were deep purple also. I unpacked all my stuff magically and grabbed everything I would need to take a shower.

When I got to the bathroom we were to share I saw that it was all white too. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub that could fit all five of us in it. One wall had five shower stalls lined across it. One wall was covered in mirrors and one had a counter with five sinks. I decided to decorate it and if they didn't like it we would change it later.

I made it a tropical theme. The shower stalls were made of bamboo along with the counter. The walls were painted as if we were on the beach. It showed the ocean and a little bit of sand that the water rolled up onto. It showed many palm trees that blew with an invisible wind. The floor was sand but it was charmed so that it wouldn't stick to your feet or leave the bathroom. There were hibiscus plants everywhere. As soon as I finished everyone walked in.

"Wow 'Mione. This is great." Ginny said looking around.

"Yeah 'Mione. We never would've never come up with this." Lavender said smiling. We were all pretty tired so we all just showered and then got ready for bed. I fell asleep thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean it wouldn't be that hard to avoid our company that we had to share with some of the most annoying slytherins every.


	4. Making a New Friend

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 4-Making a New Friend

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I gathered my clothes and went to take a shower to wake me up all the way. I wanted to go exploring in our common room. After my quick shower I got dressed in a short jean skirt and a deep purple tank top. I decided to pull my hair back into a half ponytail. I put on some mascara and lip gloss and left my room.

I decided to walk downstairs first, I looked through the rows of books for a few hours and then went to our personal kitchen. I made quite a lot of chocolate chip, blueberry, and peanut butter pancakes after I heard girls come down the stairs, talking quite loudly. In walked Ginny, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender.

"Mmm…smells yummy 'Mione!" Parvati said while sitting down at the table.

"Who said you four were getting any of my pancakes?" I said piling the different types onto three different plates and setting them in the middle of the table. I went to the fridge and got the milk.

"Aww...come on 'Mione. You know you love us. Plus…you're a great cook! Please let us have some." Ginny begged.

"I guess you guys can have some. It's not like I can eat all of these myself." I smiled sitting down. I grabbed one of each type and put butter and lots of syrup on them. I poured myself a glass of milk and started eating. We were just talking and eating when on the exchange students walked in sleepily.

"Oh. Hello there. My name is Carmen." She said when she saw us sitting around the table eating. She looked at the food longingly.

"Hi Carmen. I'm Hermione. And this is Luna, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati." I introduced us pointing at each in turn. She seemed nice for a slytherin. "Do you want some pancakes? There are plenty here if you want some." I asked politely. I would give us a change to get to know her. Make sure she isn't evil like the rest of the snakes.

"Thanks. I'm staving" she said as she sat down. She piled some chocolate chip and peanut butter pancakes onto her plate and started eating. "These are really good." She said after a few bites.

"Thanks. I made them." I told her

"You're a good cook." She complimented, swinging her hair behind her shoulder so it didn't get in the food.

"So are you one of the exchange students this year?" Lavender asked. Leave it to her to ask the obvious.

"Yeah. I talked my parental units into letting me come here. So far it has been pretty sweet. Hogwarts is totally rad. Way better than my old school." She said.

"Sweet? Rad?" Parvati asked looking at Carmen strangely.

"Oh. You guys don't say that here? Oh…well it means like awesome or cool. You'll here my say them two words quite frequently. "she grinned.

"Cool. So are you a pureblood? Wait…How stupid of me…you have to be one to be put in Slytherin." Ginny said.

"Actually…I'm a half blood. My mom's a muggle. Is that a problem?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh. NO! No problem. It's just that pretty much all the slytherins are pureblood. They hate pretty much everyone but their own kind. The majority of them are also first class assholes. A lot of their parents are most likely death eaters." Luna replied.

"Oh. Well. They can all just go to hell then. Are you sure they're all evil though? The ones I've talked to seem pretty nice. Like oh um…what's her name…Pansy Parkinson I think it was."

"They might seem nice to you because you are one of them. I'm also assuming that they don't know that you're a half blood?" I said. She nodded in answer to my question. "Well…they might turn a little colder to you once they find out. I personally think we got the worst of the lot. I mean we have to share a common room with Malfoy of all people." I told her.

"Nice to see you talking so _nicely_ about me, Granger." I turned around to see Malfoy strut in with a smirk on his face. He walked over to the counter and started making some coffee. He leaned against the counter and looked at us. _'Damn. He looks good in that shirt. _**STOP!**' I looked at him.

"Looks like you finally know who I am now Malfoy. Get a nice surprise last night after the feast?" I asked. Everyone laughed except for Carmen, who didn't know what I meant by that, and Malfoy, who just glared at me.

"You know what mudblood? You shouldn't toy with me. I can bring a lot of pain into your life. One of these days you will desperately need my help and I don't think I will help you." He spat.

"Toy with you? _Whatever _do you mean?" I asked innocently trying to hold in my laughter.

"You know exactly what I mean mudblood." He said, still glaring.

"Dude! Will you stop flippin calling her a mudblood? No one deserves to be called that unless their blood really is muddy. Do you honestly think her blood is filled with mud? 'Cause news flash! It's not! I hear she is the brightest with in this school. She must be if she's made head girl." Carmen defended me. _'She's going to be a really good friend'_ I thought.

"Just calling her what she is. Besides. I'm second in the class. Why else would I have been made head boy? Other than the fact that I'm so good-looking." He replied pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Anyways why would you be _defending_ her? What type of pureblood are you?"

"Whoever said I was a pureblood? If you must know I'm not. I'm a half blood." She said smirking. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"Wait! You can't be half blood. You're in slytherin! You-" he stuttered.

"I am a half blood. The sorting hat prolly put me in slytherin because I like to cause a lot of trouble. I dunno why it put me in this house, but it did. Mmkay? Now we are leaving and if I hear you insult my friends in front of me ever again you will pay Malfoy. Be warned." She said angrily. She got up and motioned us all to follow her. We did so gladly.

Draco's POV

After the feast it took Blaise forever to get me out of the Great Hall. _'I cannot fucking believe that the mudblood did that to me! The stupid bitch is going to have to pay. No one gets away with doing that to a Malfoy. Especially mudbloods.' _I thought. I got up so that Blaise would stop pulling on my arm. We walked up to the signs with the new housing lists. _'Damn it all to hell!'_ I thought when I looked at the list of who we would be rooming with_, 'It's bad enough that the mudblood could turn me on like no other, nooo! I get stuck rooming with the fucking bitch. Just bloody great!'_ I thought, heading up to the tower. We got there and said the password (mert the hedgehog).

"Who the bloody hell comes up with these passwords?" I asked Blaise.

"No clue man. No clue at all." He replied. We entered the common room. If you asked me it was too plain. The manor was much better. Blaise and I sat on some huge bean bags and started talking. Eventually the talk ended up on Granger. Fun fun.

"So dude. What was up with the shocked expression when Granger was announced head girl? You should've known she would've gotten the position. She's a talented witch. And did you see how blood hot she got over the summer? I'd fuck her even if she is a mudblood." Blaise said. He gave me a smirk. The smirk that means he has an idea. I ignored it for the time being. Instead I told him why I was so shocked.

"I thought she was an exchange student when I saw her. How the bloody hell was I supposed to know who she was!" I cried out.

"Tough luck man. But bloody hilarious for me." He said laughing his ass off. I just glared at him. _'Leave it to Blaise to laugh his ass off at something that is not amusing in the least.'_ After about 5 minutes he finally calmed down.

"Hey man. I have a brilliant idea! Let's make a bet!" Blaise said. _'So that's what the smirk was about'_ I thought. I just gave a look telling him to continue. "Well we all know Granger and Weasley have turned into some pretty little things-"he started before I cut him off.

"Weasel? Man Blaise, I didn't know you swung that way. I don't know if I feel safe being in the same room with you alone now. Especially since no one can resist my sexy bod." I said, joking around with him. I knew full well he meant mini weasel, but it was just too much fun to miss out on.

"God no. You know full well I didn't mean him. You knew I meant his sister. And there is someone who can resist your so called 'sexy bod'. Cocky bastard. This by the way brings me to my bet. If you can get Granger to fall for you before mini Weasley to gall for me, you get….500 galleons. Oh yeah. You also gotta bed her, and then dump her in front of the whole school." Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"Well. That seems really fair." I said sarcastically. "You have to go after a girl who doesn't have a boyfriend, and who doesn't completely hate you. Yeah…completely fair."

"Well man, It's not my fault she completely hates you is it? Just think of how much better the reward will be once you get her to trust you."

I thought it over_. 'It would be bloody good. And she is really hot. It's a good way to pay her back for everything she did to me.'_ I thought. _'We just got to make sure Pansy doesn't find out. She would murder us.'_

"You're on. We just have to make sure Pansy doesn't find out. You know-" I was interrupted by said person walking into the portrait hole.

"Find out what?" Pansy questioned us.

"Oh…uh…hi Pans! We were uh…just discussing…your birthday present!" Blaise stuttered. 'I wonder if she'll believe that' I thought praying to Merlin that she would.

"Uh-huh. Suuure. I bet you were." She said completely not believing us.

"Well, I guess I better go upstairs and find me a room. Head on to bed, I think. Tired from this long day. 'night Pans." I said getting up, faking a yawn and stretch, ignoring the pleading look Blaise was giving me not to leave him. As soon as Pansy turned around to question Blaise I ran up the stair to the first floor. I looked around and of course it had hufflepuffs on that floor. _'I am NOT rooming that close to hufflepuffs.'_ I thought. I headed up to the 2nd floor of rooms and immediately decided I should've just skipped this floor. In front of me were Potty, Weasel, and Longbottom. _'Joy.'_

"What are you doing here ferret face?" the weasel spat.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was looking for a suitable room. So why don't you just go fuck your boyfriend and leave me the hell alone." I said before going to the 3rd floor. I looked in the first room. Empty. _'I guess this is just fine. They probably all look the same anyway.'_ I thought. I walked in to start decorating.

_'Well that was easy'_ I thought as I flopped down on my green silk bed 5 minutes later. The walls were dark green as were the sheets. The pillows were silver, the carpet black. Proud slytherin through and through. I rolled off the bed and stripped down to my black boxers. I got into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. _'Damn'_ I thought. _'Forgot to close the drapes.'_ I groaned and rolled over as I tried to get back to sleep. However that was proven to be impossible. Right when I was about to fall back asleep I was woken back up by people coming down the stairs, talking and laughing loudly. _'Damn girls. How can people be this chipper in the morning'_ I thought.

I got out of bed and stretched. I walked out into the hallway and walked towards the door at the end, assuming it was the bathroom. I walked in and saw I was correct. The walls and floor were made of black tile. One wall was covered with five shower stalls and there a huge tub in the center. On another wall was a counter with five sinks. At the end was the new exchange student, Carmen or something like that. She looked up after finishing brushing her teeth, smiled at me. And then left the room. _'Weird girl.'_ I thought hopping into the shower.

After about twenty minutes later I got out as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth. After rinsing I headed back to my room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a tight green shirt that showed off my muscles nicely. I lightly gelled my hair into the perfect messy look I headed downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. I stopped right outside the doorway as I heard voices.

I heard Granger's annoying voice, "-I personally think we got the worst of the lot. I mean we have to share a common room with Malfoy of all people." I heard her say. I decided to make my entrance.

"Nice to see you talking so _nicely_ about me Granger." I smirked walking over to the counter to make some coffee. I leaned against the counter and looked at the group of girls.

"Looks like you finally know who I am now Malfoy. Get a nice surprise last night after the feast?" she asked me laughing along with everyone else. I just glared at her.

"You know what mudblood? You shouldn't toy with me. I can bring a lot of pain into your life. One of these days you will desperately need my help and I don't think I will help you." I spat.

"Toy with you? _Whatever_ do you mean?" she asked "innocently"

"You know exactly what I mean mudblood." I said. '_Damn mudblood. Thinking she can play innocent with me and get away with it. She's so sexy when she plays innocent though. No Draco! Stop thinking this way. This is the mudblood you're thinking about right now!'_ All of a sudden our little "chat" was joined by another.

"Dude! Will you stop flippin calling her a mudblood? No one deserves to be called that unless their blood really is muddy. Do you honestly think her blood is filled with mud? 'Cause news flash! It's not! I hear she is the brightest with in this school. She must be if she's made head girl." the new girl Carmen screamed defending the mudblood.

"Just calling her what she is. Besides. I'm second in the class. Why else would I have been made head boy? Other than the fact that I'm so good-looking." I said turning around to pour myself a cup of coffee. "Anyways why would you be defending her? What type of pureblood are you?" I asked her taking a sip.

"Whoever said I was a pureblood? If you must know I'm not. I'm a half blood." She said smirking.

"Wait! You can't be half blood. You're in slytherin! You-" I said before I was cut off rudely.

"I am a half blood. The sorting hat prolly put me in slytherin because I like to cause a lot of trouble. I dunno why it put me in this house, but it did. Mmkay? Now we are leaving and if I hear you insult my friends in front of me ever again you will pay Malfoy. Be warned." She said angrily. She motioned for the others to follow her which they did.

_'Wow'_ I thought sitting down and helping myself to some of their leftover pancakes. _'These are some bloody good pancakes'_

Hermione's POV

We followed Carmen out of the kitchen and promptly fell onto the couches in a pile laughing our arses off.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Parvati laughed.

"I know. It was great! Did you see the look on his face?" Luna cried. We all continued laughing for what felt like hours but was really only 10 minutes. We were just starting to calm down when Ron, Harry, Neville, Dan, and Seamus came downstairs.

"What's wrong with you girls?" Ron asked coming over to give me a kiss.

"Ooooh….." everyone said. I pulled away and smiled. I told everyone the story and how Carmen defended me in front of the ferret boy. We all started laughing again. 'I guess you just had to be there' I thought as I saw all the guys smiling and trying to laugh along. It was so obvious they didn't understand why it would be so funny. Who knows if Harry even heard what we said because he was just staring at Carmen.

"It's alright guys. You probably just had to be there." Lavender replied, smiling. The boys just nodded.

"So who's your new friend?" Dean asked looking at Carmen.

"Hi! I'm Carmen. I'm an exchange student from America. Who are all of you? Please don't tell me more slytherins…" Carmen groaned.

"No. We're all Gryffindor. I'm Ron Weasley. Boyfriend of the gorgeous girl standing next to you. Luckiest guy alive." Ron said smiling at me. I blushed.

"I'm Dean Thomas." Dean said.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said nervously.

"Seamus Finnegan." Seamus said.

"Nice meeting all of you. But someone seems quiet. Do you not have a name or are you just shy?" Carmen questioned Harry. He looked up nervously.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said quietly but strongly. You could tell he was waiting for a scream or gasp or flickering of the eyes to his forehead. Anything but what he received.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry. I hope we will become great friends." She said smiling beautifully at him. He grinned back. "Well girls…wanna go up to my room for some girl talk?" she said turning to us.

"Sure. I'm up for it!" I said. Everyone agreeing with me. We headed up to the 3rd floor.

"Welcome to my room." Carmen said giving an overdramatic bow, making everyone laugh. We all walked in. It was decorated really nice. The walls were a bright red in color and the trim was black. The windows were covered by black curtains. Her bed was covered in a black and white zebra print silk comforter. And there were dozens of black and white pillows over her bed and in the sitting area she had made by the fireplace. There were also palm trees in two corners. We all gathered around. We talked for hours. We talked about anything and everything.

"I think Harry fancies you, Carmen." I said smiling.

"Why would you say that? He can't like me. He barely knows me. Plus he's too hot. And famous. No one that damn sexy could ever like me. I'm nothing special." She said getting quieter with each word and blushing like mad.

"Trust me. I've known Harry for seven years. He is my best friend as is Ron. He has never looked at someone like he looks at you except for Cho Chang. If you give him a change to get to know you he will end up liking you for more than beauty." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"And I think I have the perfect way to get him to know you better. We could have a game/movie night! We could play truth or dare, spin the bottle, and I never! And we can watch a bunch of movies and set it up so that you two are next to each other. It'll be so much fun!" Ginny said excitedly.

"That's a great idea Gin!" I said. I looked at my watch. "Wow. 10:30! Come on guys. I'll make us some dinner and then tomorrow we can begin planning bright and early!" We all got up and headed to the kitchen chattering away about the movie night we would soon be having.


	5. Game NightPart I

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with school starting right after i last posted and band and stage crew I just haven't had time to write the chapter. I know it's pretty short and I'll try and make the next couple longer. Sorry once again for making you all wait for a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Now to the story! And i forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is...**

**I own nothing besides the exchange student, Carmen.**

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 5-Game Night

The next morning I was awoken by Ginny jumping on my bed to wake me. I looked at her groggily and then pulled the blankets over my head to try and go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't missy!" Ginny said. She pulled all the blankets away from me and then dragged me out of bed. She pulled me towards the bathroom and shoved me in the shower. "Now you get a shower and I'll get your clothes for you" she reached in and turned the shower onto freezing cold, effectively waking me up.

"Ginny!" I yelled at her. It was pointless, however, seeing as how she was already out of the room. '_She's gonna pay for that. She better not pick dare during our game night.'_ I showered quickly and hopped out wrapping a towel around me. I looked over and found the clothes that Ginny had picked out for me. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair out. I put on some light makeup and went back to my room where I found Ginny, Carmen, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna all sitting around waiting for me.

"Finally! We have something to show you! Something we found in our tower. You're gonna flip when we show you, though most of us don't know what everything is" Luna said grinning. They all ushered me out into the hall. Once we got there they brought me to the staircase. In the past 2 days I never noticed that the stairs continued to spiral up after our floor. We all rushed up the stairs. There was a small hallway with 3 doors. We walked into the first on the right. It was a huge pool, the biggest I had ever seen.

"Wow! This is a huge pool. But I have a feeling this isn't what you all wanted to show me, is it?" I asked them. I got nods from each of them. I followed them and went to the room at the end of the hall. It was split into two sections. On one side was a huge gym filled with exercise equipment and a basketball court. On the other side was a hot tub that would be able to fit at least 20 people into it. There was also another smaller area which turned out to be a sauna. I looked at the girls. I could tell this wasn't the right room either. I headed back into the hall and opened the last door.

" OMG!" I said, "I think we found the perfect place for our night!" I said looking all around. It was a huge room. At one end was a fireplace with two couches and an assortment of chairs all around. On the side was a huge counter, divided into little sections and labeled with different things like candy, dessert, drinks, snacks, etc. Taped to the counter was a note.

_This counter will give you any food you would life. Muggle or wizard. Just stand in front of the right category and think of what you would like. It will automatically appear in front of you. Have fun._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hey cool!" I said. I went over to the candy section and thought '_Milky Way_'. Automatically a milky way popped up on the counter. I grabbed it an opened it. I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I handed them the note and walked past them taking a bite of my candy bar. I continued my exploring. I looked towards the other end of the room. I gasped at the sight before me. There was a huge flat screen television that took up most of the whole wall. There was a huge couch in front of it. On the sides of the T.V. were two shelves filled with movies. Underneath the T.V. was a DVD player.

"Wow. This is amazing. This has got to be the biggest T.V. I have ever seen. And there is like a million DVDs here." I turned around to see confused looks on some of their faces. '_This might take a while.'_ I thought.

I went on explaining everything that was muggle in the room. I explained DVDs and televisions. I explained computers, email, and instant messenger. And anything else they did not know of. After those very long hours of explaining what was in the room I went over to the counter. I got some food for lunch and set it on the coffee table we were sitting around. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I then grabbed a sandwich to eat.

"Let's start planning our movie night you guys!" I said.

For the next few hours we stayed in the entertainment room and planned our game night. We decided that we would play Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle/Seven Minutes in Heaven, I Never, and whatever anyone else could think of. Since there was the snack counter we didn't have to ask the house elves for food. We decided that it would be better just to have our dorm come so that we could get to know our new roommates. We would be living with them so we should at least try to get over our differences.

The party was to be held on Saturday. Today was Monday. We had 5 days until then. We decided we would all need to split up and ask different people to come to the party. We figured it would be safer to let Carmen handle the Slytherins. The would probably listen to her at least. Luna would ask Terry and Lauren in Ravenclaw, and I would ask Hannah and Ernie, the two Hufflepuffs.

I looked down at my watch. "Wow, it's late you guys. We should go to bed so we can ask our roommates tomorrow if they want to come party! Plus we have to go shopping for new outfits." I got up and went down to my room after saying good night to everyone.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next few days were a blue. Everyone said they would come, except for the Slytherins. We weren't sure if they were coming tomorrow night or not. Oh well. WE decided we would go shopping for new outfits in Hogsmeade. We all met up in the common room around noon. Once we were all there we headed to Hogsmeade. We didn't have to ask permission seeing as how seventh years had permission to go to Hogsmeade any time they wanted as long as it was before curfew.

Once we got to Hogsmeade we went into a bunch of different stores. Everyone was finding great stuff except for me, Carmen, and Gin. We saw this cute little cottage/shop at the end of an alley and told everyone we would meet them in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. The three of us headed toward the shop. We walked into the sound of tinkling bells. We looked around and saw the most amazing clothes. We started looking.

20 minutes later we walked out of the shop with our new outfits. Carmen had found these dark blue jeans with flowers at the bottom and on the back pockets along with a strappy, fuschia top to match the flowers on her pants. Ginny had gotten a light blue jean mini skirt and a white tank top with dark blue flitter spelling her name (she had it custom made). I ended up with dark blue jeans with gold studs going down the sides. I bought a dark green shirt that was low cut and had a gold dragon on it. We headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

We got in and joined the rest of the girls. We ordered butterbeers and lunch. We sat around having a good time. We arrived back at the castle just in time for dinner. After dinner we went upstairs to good around in the pool. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus joined us.

After a few hours of fun we decided to go to sleep so we would be well rested for tomorrow.

It was time. The movie/game night was just an hour away. Us girls were already in the huge room we were going to use. We were just goofing off waiting for the others to get there. Sure enough, 10 minutes later everyone else was there except the Slytherins. We assumed they weren't coming so we started the night. We decided to play I Never first to try and loosen everyone up.

Me and Ginny gathered everyone in a circle while Carmen, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna went and got the drinks. They came back with 2 bottles of firewhiskey.

"The counter let you get firewhiskey?" I asked them amazed. The nodded. I just smiled and waved my wand so everyone had a shot flass filled with firewhiskey in front of them. We all sat down.

"Okay everyone. We're going to play I Never. As you see we all have a shot glass in front of us. I put a spell on it so that once your glass is empty it will automatically refill. What you do is someone starts off and says something they've never done. Then the rest of the people take a shot if they HAVE done it before. Then the person who said the thing gets to ask a question to one person who has done it. Everyone understand?" I looked around to the nodding heads, "Who wants to start?"

"I will," said Luna, "I've never went skinny dipping." She looked around the circle. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Ernie, and Dean drank. Everyone had shock written on their faces. Hermione and Neville?

"Umm...Neville. Why did you go skinny dipping?" Luna asked.

"It was a dare," Neville said blushing.

"Your turn Neville," I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"I've never kissed a girl," he said. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, Ginny, and Hermione drank.

"Hermione, who did you kiss?"

"Ginny. It was a dare last year." I said not being able to contain my laughter at the look on Ron's face.

"You kissed my sister? That is totally wrong 'Mione!" Ron said while pulling me closer to him.

"I've never had sex before," I said. '_Wow. This firewhiskey is really getting to me.'_ I thought as Lavender, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, and Neville! drinking their shots.

Carmen went next. "I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend," she said embarrassed. Everyone else took a drink.

30 minutes later we all were pretty drunk. Only Ginny, Harry, Carmen, and myself seemed to be the only ones who were not totally out of it. There was a knock at the door. I got up shakily and opened the door. Standing there was none other than Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.


	6. Game Night Part II

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week though. You should expect long gaps between chapters 'cause I've been really busy lately and will be until school ends. Only one more month! Thanks for all of my great reveiws. Sorry this chapter is short but another is on it's way!**

An Undiscovered Love

Chapter 6-Game Night Part II

Draco's POV (an hour before game night)

Blaise, Pansy, and I were just lounging around in Blaise's room when we heard people going up the spiral staircase.

"Probably going to Granger's movie night" Blaise said. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that Blaise?" I questioned.

"No reason," he said, glancing over at Pansy. Despite what everyone thinks Pansy and I have never been anything more than friends. We've known each other, along with Blaise, and we all see each other as brothers and sister. If we tried dating it would seem like incest that is how close we are.

That is how I know that Blaise was probably thinking about how this would be the perfect time to get to know our two soon to be "friends". I looked over in time to see Pansy get up from her chair and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the movie thing. I want to know what it is." She said, turning around to look at me.

"You're actually going to go hang out with those mudbloods and the rest of the losers?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't believe Pansy was doing this. If her dad found out about this, he would surely kill her. Well, maybe not literally, since we were all expected to join the 'Dark Lord'.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. C'mon Draco. You know I don't believe in that pureblood shit and I know you and Blaise don't believe it either." She said, giving me a glare. Blaise and I looked guiltily at each other. 'I guess she's right' I thought. Blaise and I got up and headed towards Pansy. She got this odd look on her face. We kept advancing on her.

"Why are you looking at us like that Pans? You know we won't hurt you, we're just going to goand head up to the movie night with you." Blaise said.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Pansy said, sounding very relieved. We headed up the stairs. Greg and Vince probably would've come too…if we knew where they were at. We got to the door of the room and we knocked. It seemed like no one would come and when we decided we would leave the door opened revealing Granger standing on shaky legs.

"You okay mudblood?" I asked. She glared at me and muttered spells on everyone to make them sober again.

"First of all, Malfoy, if you want to come in this room, you all better drop your 'holier-than-thou' pureblood shit. This is a night for us to all get over our differences. Now, if you are going to act civilly, _then _you may come in," she said moving away from the opening to let us through. Blaise and Pansy started to go in and then noticed I wasn't following, they turned and dragged me through the doorway.

"Sorry he's being an ass, Hermione. And I wanted to say to all of you that I'm really sorry for how I've treated you all the past few years. It was all mainly for appearances. I really don't believe that purebloods are better than any other talented witch or wizard." Pansy said looking everyone in the eyes. Everyone was quiet for a minute or two and then accepted her apology.

Hermione's POV

After accepting Pansy's apology, I asked everyone who wanted to play truth or dare. Everyone said yes, except for Malfoy, who quickly changed his mind after a glare from both Blaise and Pansy.

"Okay then. Everyone drink this veritaserum. That way we know you're telling the truth on a 'truth'." I said making a small amount of the said potion appear in front of everyone. "Also if you fail to do a dare, then during breakfast on Monday morning you will have to do jump up on the table and strip in front of the whole school. Everyone agree? Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Pansy said, shocking some people. "Luna, truth or dare?" Pansy said looking at Luna. Luna looked nervous and said truth. "Um…who do you fancy?" Pansy said. Luna looked like she was struggling to not say the answer, but the veritaserum did its work and she mumbled out a name.

"Louder, Luna. We couldn't quite catch that." Ron said. She then said it louder and the name she said put shock on everyone's face except for Ginny's, who already knew. I think Ron was the most shocked of all, considering he just found out that Luna fancied him. Luna quickly asked Neville, "Truth or Dare, Neville." Neville shook himself out of shock and said truth. The game went on for another 20 minutes and then it was my turn. I smirked at Ginny. She picked dare, like I knew she would, before I even had the chance to ask the question.

"I dare you to go streak through the castle." I replied. She looked shocked. And then asked how they would know that she did the dare. I continued. "I wasn't finished yet, Gin. You have to streak through the castle and say hi to 5 students or teachers. You will wear this clip in your hair that has a camera in it so we will know if you complete the dare." Everyone looked amused except for Ron. He looked angry.

"Hermione! How can you make that her dare? People will see her! **NAKED!**," Ron said. I hooked the camera clip up to the TV magically and then started to clip it to Gin's hair. The guys looked extremely happy as Ginny started to lift her shirt over her head to reveal the bottom of her dark blue bra. However, they looked extremely disappointed as Ron jumped up and ran over to pull her shirt back down.

"What are you doing Ginny? You are NOT completing this dare. No way in hell are you doing this dare!" Ron said.

"Ron, I'm a big girl. I can and will do this dare. The consequences are way worse than this dare. Gosh, stop flipping out. Nothing's going to happen." Ginny said, calming Ron down. She sounded brave, but I knew she was nervous as hell as she pulled off all of her clothes slowly and shakily. Blaise and he rest of the guys were practically drooling, minus Harry and Ron who both looked like they would throw up any second now. Ginny left to do her dare.

10 minutes later Ginny came back dying of laughter along with the rest of us. Her last encounter in the hallway shad us all laughing. Who did she run into? None other than Professor Snape! He looked shock to see a student running around naked, come up to him, and say "Hi, kinda chilly tonight ain't it?" before running away.

"Okay my turn," Ginny said fully dressed and all of us under control now,  
Harry, Truth or Dare?" Harry replied with truth. "Who do you think is the hottest girl here?" Harry quickly decided to change to dare, "Okay. I dare you to tell us who you think the hottest girl here is." Ginny said smirking, "Oh yeah and you then have to proceed to kiss her." Ginny laughed. We both knew who he would pick. Harry nervously got up and walked over towards Carmen, me, and Parvati. He looked at all three of us before dropping to his knees and giving Carmen a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away quickly and going back to his spot next to Ron and Dean, blushing like mad. Carmen was also turning pretty red. To get everyone to stop looking at him he asked Malfoy truth or dare. Malfoy picked truth.

"Why do you always treat us like we're worthless?" Harry questioned.

Malfoy took a deep breath and began to talk, looking at no one. "I only do it for appearances. I have to act like an asshole all the time because of my father. So do Blaise and Pansy and many other Slytherins. Our parents want us to join the 'Dark Lord' and after we graduate we will have to join him, no matter what we want. And many of us don't want to. Our parents expect us to follow in their footsteps. However, our mothers (mine, Blaise's and Pansy's that is do not want us to join some psycho half-blood that wants only pure-bloods to live in the world. So pretty much the only reason we treat you guys as if you are the scum of the earth is for appearances and also because we really don't know you." Malfoy finished up. Everyone sat in silence for a long time. _'Wow I never knew what Slytherins had to go through'_ I thought, '_We should really get to know them better.'_

After about 5 minutes of us letting Malfoy's information sink in to our minds, we decided to watch a movie. It was pretty late and we decided to wind up the night with at least one good movie. After looking through all of the DVD's the girls picked a movie. They all really wanted to watch The Notebook. Using our girl charm on all of the guys we convinced them to want to watch it too.

First we got bowls of popcorn from the magic counter and then got ourselves situated on the floor and couches in front of the TV. On my couch, there was Malfoy to my left and Ron to my right, with me in the middle. On a loveseat were Harry and Carmen. And scattered all over the floor on a huge feather bean bags and chairs were the rest, including Blaise and Ginny, sharing a feather bean bag, much to Ron's displeasure. After everyone was settles I dimmed the lights and pressed play on the remote to the DVD player to start the movie.

No One's POV

Once the movie finished the TV automatically turned off. Blaise and Ginny were curled together. Carmen had her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Hermione was curled by Draco with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Ron was hugging a pillow.


	7. Waking Up and Classes

An Undiscovered Love

**Hey everyone. I know, I know. I lied. I just got so busy that I didn't have time to write. I hope you all can forgive me, and I also hope that you like this chapter. I'm going to try and post the next one soon (I have promised someone not to wait 3 months or however long it was again).**

**Disclaimer:I own Carmen...nothing else.**

Chapter 7-Waking Up and Classes

Hermione's POV

I felt sunlight pour in through the windows. I felt a warm, muscular chest under my head and an arm wrapped loosely around my waist. '_Wow. I never knew Ron was this muscular.'_ I though, slowly opening my eyes to look up at Ron. What I saw, however, shocked me...

Draco's POV

I woke up to someone shifting in my arms. I knew it was a girl by the nice curves that I felt under my hands. I suddenly became alert. _'Wait one minute. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was watching a movie at Granger's movie night thing. I'm positive I didn't bring a girl to my room.'_ I opened my eyes to stare straight into the honey brown eyes of one Hermione Granger.

No One's POV

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for about two minutes before hastily removing themselves from each other. Draco looked around to see everyone still sleeping where they were last night. Hermione was mumbling under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, much to the amusement of a certain Slytherin.

Hermione's POV

'_Oh Merlin. I was sleeping in ferret face's arms? OMG! Someone please shoot me now. What happens when Ron finds out, he'll think it was on purpose. No he won't, because he's not going to know about this. Dear Merlin, help me...' _I thought, not realizing I was speaking aloud the whole time.

"What Granger, afraid for Weasel to find out your secret?" Malfoy drawled. I snapped my head up in shock. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?" I said, making sure to keep my voice to a loud whisper even though I was screaming on the inside.

"Why! You know what I'm talking about! You know...How you have a crush on me and that is why you curled up to me in the middle of the night so that you could tell all of your friends about how great it was. You probably had it planned all along..."

"You despicable, evil, disgusting bastard! Why of all people would I want to fucking cuddle with you?" _'Although it was pretty comfortable-WAIT! What am I thinking? Of course it wasn't. God if Ron knew about this...'_ I shuddered at the thought,

"Well...looks like someone has a potty mouth all of a sudden. Don't worry. I won't mention anything to your boyfriend." He smirked.

"Wow. Thanks Malfoy. Maybe you really aren't that bad." I said, not believing I just said that aloud or that Malfoy would do this.

"Don't worry about it Granger. We'll just keep this our little secret." HE said, winking at me. I just blushed.

I looked around at everyone not believing some of the pairing. _'Aw they all look so cute.'_ I left a note near everybody and said to come down for breakfast if they wanted to when they woke up. After that was done I looked for Malfoy, thinking I would try to get along with him and was going to ask him if he wanted to help make breakfast for everyone. _'Oh well. I'll just go take a quick shower and then cook.' _I thought as I made my down the stairs to the floor below.

I walked in my room to grab some clothes. I then proceeded to the end of the hall into the bathroom. I took a shower, letting the warm water run over my body, washing all of the stress away. I went back to thinking for a few minutes. _'I had a really good sleep last night, I was so warm and comfortable...wait a second I was sleeping on Malfoy! How could I forget that MAJOR detail? Maybe because he is so sexy...NO HE IS NOT!' _I thought as I got out of the shower and cast a drying spell over my body and hair.

After getting dressed I headed down to the kitchen where I met up with the object of my thoughts.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him at the stove. He was frying something that smelled like bacon. I looked at the table and noticed that it was covered with plates and dished filled with food already.

"Well...I figured people might want breakfast when they woke up mud...I mean Granger." He replied quickly correcting his mistake once seeing the look on my face. I sat down and gathered some food on to my plate. I ate quickly hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. Malfoy was being civil, or at least trying to, and that was just too much for me to handle right now.

I speedily ate my food and then washed my dishes. As soon as I was done I sped past Malfoy, who was on the way to the table and got a shocked look on his face as I ran past. I guess from seeing me run out of there as if he had a disease. _'I really shouldn't have run out like that, especially with how hard he was trying to be civil. Which was just beyond creepy.'_ Once I got to the common room I accioed a pair of flip flops and put them on. I ran out of the portrait and towards the library.

When I finally arrived I relaxed. I had reached my sanctuary. No matter what happened throughout my years of Hogwarts, I always felt safe and comfortable in the library. There was always a book that matched my mood,. Always a book that I could get lost in. I grabbed a book, checked it out and headed to the lake. I leaned against a tree and started reading.

I was jolted out of my reading by someone calling my name. I looked up to see Ron running towards me. I realized that I had been reading for a long time. It was almost dinner time in fact.

"There you are!" Ron said, sitting next to me while I marked my page. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour! We have all been worried about you. Malfoy said you ran out of the room after gobbling down a plate of food. Don't worry we didn't beat the crap out of him for hurting you." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. I just stared at him.

"Why would you beat him up? He didn't do anything to me!" OMG. What if Malfoy told them about how we woke up...

"Well...he said you two were in there alone and when he went to sit down you ran past him. Harry and I thought he did something to you because he had this smug look on his face. Stupid git. Did he hurt you? Tell me what he did to you-" He didn't get to finish that statement though because I cut him off.

"Ronald! You're the stupid git. Malfoy didn't do anything to me, besides trying to be civil. Think about what we know about some Slytherins now! They don't want to be death eaters. Their fathers are the ones who want them to follow in their footsteps. They were trying to be nice to us. This could help our cause out a lot. I cannot believe you and Harry. Almost beating up Malfoy when all he did was be civil! I ran out because I really needed fresh air and I wanted to read a book." I said, out of breath from the tirade against Ron. He looked shocked.

"Wow. I'm sorry we jumped to conclusions about Malfoy. You are right, as usual. 'Mione, honey, talk to me. I really am sorry." He gave me puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't resist. I smiled at him, silently forgiving him. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked me after he realized I had forgiven him. I nodded. "Why the bloody hell was I hugging a pillow when I woke up?" He said, laughing.

"Um...well...you see," I mumbled. _'Shit shit shit shit. What the hell could I tell him? C'mon girl. You can think of an excuse. You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your lifetime!' _"Um...you just looked so cute when I woke up I didn't want to wake you. So I gently slipped out of your arms and...uh...put the pillow there." I looked up at him and laughed nervously, hoping he would buy my excuse.

He looked at me and laughed. _'Yessss...he bought it. Thank Merlin.' _We continued laughing for a few more minutes. Come on, let's go to dinner." Ron finally said, helping me to my feet. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then we started walking towards the castle, holding hands.

When we got in the great hall we sat down next to 'the gang'. We were all laughing and talking about how much fun we had last night.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts! We have to make sur it is the best ever, you guys." I said. Neville raised his glass mockingly, and said, "To the best year ever! Cheers." We all mimicked him, laughing. We clinked glasses and laughed even harder at the looks that people were giving us. We continued to laugh and joke until dinner was over and then all headed up to the common room.

Monday Morning

I awoke feeling nervous. Today was my last first day of classes. I had a feeling something good was going to happen. This was going to be the best year ever. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. I came back to my room to look for clothes to wear that day. I wanted to look good. _'Hmm..what to wear...' _I thought as I looked through my closet. After 15 minutes of looking I finally picked out some clothes.

A cute jean skirt that showed off my legs, a deep purple t-shirt with silver stars on it, and a cute pair of black, stiletto sandals. I braided my hair into pigtails and put on mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of purple eye shadow. I put on a purple rose necklace along with the matching bracelet and dangling earrings.

"I looked at myself in the mirror and silently approved. I grabbed my bag, dyed it purple with silver glitter with a simple spell and filled it with my school books, I headed down to breakfast.

As I walked into the great hall, I noticed how empty it was. I sat down at the table and grabbed a bagel. As I started to put cream cheese on it, people started coming in. Ron, Harry, and Ginny came in looking tired, dragging their bags.

"Morning everyone." I said smiling at their annoyed glances.

"Why are you always so chipper in the mornings?" Harry said, plopping down next to Ginny across from me.

"Oh, wake up you three! We start classes today! I wonder what we'll have today..." Just as I said that our timetables appeared next to our plates. I picked mine up at looked at Monday's schedule.

_Granger, Hermione 7th year _

_8:00-9:00 Advanced Transfiguration (Gryffindor/Slytherin)_

_9:05-11:00 Advanced Potions (Gryffindor/Slytherin)_

_11:05-12:00 Muggle Studies (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)_

_12:00-12:45 Lunch_

_12:50-2:00 Free Period_

_2:05-3:00 Advanced Ancient Runes_

'_Easy day today'_ I thought. I glanced at everyone else's time tables. They had about the same schedule, but Ron and Harry still had Divination when I had ancient runes. _'How can they take that class? With that crazy bat of a women? I don't even know why she is teacher'_

"Looks like our day is a Slytherin-filled morning. At least we're all together." I said. I looked at the time. We had 10 minutes to get to Transfiguration. C'mon you guys, we need to head to class." We all got up and headed towards the door.

We walked in the room just in time for class to start. We sat down at two tables. Me next to Ron, and Ginny next to Harry. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were on opposite sides of the room as usual. Professor McGonagall walked into class and the chitchat stopped.

"Good morning class. As you all know this is Advanced Transfiguration. You all will be working your hardest if you wish to pass this class. This is also the year you will all be taking the N.E.W.T.S which means you will be having a lot of work to do to prepare you for these examinations, Now I have a great surprise for you all today, Who can tell me what an Animagus is?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the class. Hermione of course raised her hand, but so did a few other students.

"Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"It is where a person can turn into an animal at will."Ron said, surprising a few people.

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now..." McGonagall went on to explain a few more things and to do a demonstration.

"See, I listen to you 'Mione!" Ron whispered to me. I just smiled.

"Anyways, the surprise I have for you all is this, I will be calling you up, one by one, to see if you have the skill to become and animagus." Professor McGonagall smiled at all the whisperings that started. "In the meantime, while you wait to be tested, please open to Chapter 1 in your books and take notes." McGonagall finished, sitting behind her desk and drawing out an orb.

20 minutes passed before I heard my name. I walked up to the professor's desk. She told me to put my hand on the orb. The orb waited a few seconds before changing to a royal purple color. She said I could go back to my seat.

With 10 minutes left of class, Professor McGonagall finally stood up. "I have the list of students who have the skill to transform. If I call your name, please stay behind. If you do not hear your name, you are free to go." She unrolled her parchment, and opened her mouth, "Those with the skill are..."

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the cliffie. Promise I will try and update soon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm surprised I have as many as I do. By the way...My friend and I are going to start a story together. Hopefully some of you will check it out, though I'm not sure when it will be posted. It's going to be under our pen name SilverTiger-PurpleMonkey. I think we're gonna call it A Love to End All Loves but I'm not sure yet. So please review and check for the new story coming soon. Thank you all again.**


End file.
